You Can't Catch Me: Bones Criminal Minds Crossover
by thatcoolguy17
Summary: What happens when a serial killer unites 2 badass groups of Serial Killer catchers? You get a much bigger and badass group, but what happens when the 2 can't work out their differences? Will they be able to catch the serial killer in time or would their internal battle lead to the serial killers escape? Bones and Criminal Minds Crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Connections

"W-where A-am I-I?" A man, all bloodied and tied up, woke up.

He looked around and saw a dark figure, blurred. Still obscured by his awakening. "Who are you?" The tied up man yelled out towards the dark figure.

The dark figure came out of the shadows, an old man in what seems to be a lab coat, he too was bloody. "Ah, you're finally awake?" He asked.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The man yelled out, flailing around trying to get out of the rope that compelled him to completely move.

"You don't know me," the older man walked towards him. "But I know all about you, Agent Jason Gideon."

"I'm no longer an agent," Gideon still squirmed around. "I'm retired but you should let me go."

"No can do Agent." The older man took out a cart that had many utensils you would see at the hospital.

"And why is that?" Gideon questioned him.

"You see," he got closer, this time with a scalpel. "This isn't the time to get _shrinky_ with me, this is where you help me with a little project."

"What kind of project?" Gideon questioned his motives but before the man was able to answer, he quickly took a jab at him with the scalpel, almost instantly. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" He yelled out.

"You see," the old man then took out the scalpel from his leg and pointed it underneath Gideon's neck. "This isn't gonna be a _normal _job. I'm gonna need you alive for this."neck

Gideon, without hesitation, spat on his face. "SCREW YOU!"

"You can yell all you want." He took another jab at him with the scalpel, this time however, in his other leg.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" He yelled once more.

"But it won't help you." He took out the small knife.

"W-what are y-you gonna do?" Gideon started to heavily breath.

"You're the FBI profiler," he cleaned the spit from his own face. "You tell me."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Gideon screamed once more, the old man started a surgery like cut on his leg.

"You probably won't need this bone in your body now would you?" The old man snickered. "Oh who am I kidding, of course you're not."

Just as the old man finally got the main leg bone, without hitting any of the main arteries, he took it out back, into the shadows. Gideon's hanging body stood there, almost lifeless. "Don't fall asleep right there now." The old man came back.

"Huh... huh... huh..." Gideon panted.

"We're just getting started." The old man gave Gideon a sadistic smile before Gideon fainted from his experience.

**SOMEWHERE IN WASHINGTON D.C.**

"Yo," a bulky man in a suit said, entering his kitchen where his girlfriend and his daughter were. "Bones, we got a case. Let's vamoose!"

Bones, while feeding their kid, gave the man a weird look. "What are you talking about Booth?"

"I just got a call from the agency," Booth walked up to his girlfriend, giving her a somewhat like hug. "They need us to identify a body in an abandoned warehouse."

"I thought you don't work on cases like that," she stopped the hug, continuing feeding her kid. "Besides, I haven't gotten the call myself and if I'm going to go with you, somebody is going to have to take care of Christine."

"Well the body was found on federal land and that is my jurasdiction so by definition, it's under an FBI investigation." Bones' phone suddenly rang. "Speak of the devil." Booth said.

Bones gave him a smirk as she looked at her phone looking at the contact name. "It's the Jeffersonian, I'll get back to you Booth." She walked out of the kitchen leaving both Booth and Christine.

Booth then went towards his daughter who was on her own baby chair. "Well we got a case Christine, so I'm gonna call a babysitter for you." He continued to feed her 'til Bones came back.

"Well I'm on the case with you now Booth." She said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Great," Booth got up from his seat. "Let's go."

"Wait," Bones quickly got her phone from out of her pocket and started dialing. "Let me call my father so he can take care of Christine while we are away."

"Great." Booth said.

They waited until Max, Bones father, finally came. They soon left in Booth's FBI stated black SUV. "So," Bones said as she rode shotgun. "Where is the body?"

"In Virginia." Booth said as he made a right, going into the highway.

They finally made it to the abandoned warehouse, they're they met the rest of the FBI team. "Where is the body?" Bones asked one of the FBI forensics team member.

The man with glasses pointed. "Right over there Dr. Brennan."

She, quickly followed by Booth, went into the south direction of the warehouse where more techs were located. "Alright, what do we have here Bones?" Booth said.

Booth soon realised that Brennan had froze up just looking at the bones. "Bones? What's the matter?" He questioned her.

"Tell your techs to take the bones to the Jeffersonian right away." She simply walked back towards the SUV.

"What why?" Booth again questioned her.

"All the bones," Brennan took a deep breath. "Are all from different people."

"W-What?" Booth was now stricken with the same paralyze as she.

"All the bones do not belong to the victim." She said.

"Are you telling me," Booth put his little note pad back into his pocket. "That we may have a serial killer on pur hands?"

"I won't know for sure unless we get the bones back at the Jeffersonian." She turned once more and headed again back to the SUV.

"You gotta be kidding me." Booth frustratingly said.

**BACK AT THE JEFFERSONIAN**

"Woah," a tall blonde man walked towards the platform in which the victims were placed. "You weren't kidding when you said that the all the bones didn't belong to each other."

"Yeah," Brennan said as she observed the bones more closely. "All 210 bones belong to different skeletons."

"The assailant must have had a _lot of time _just trying to get all these bones from different people." A curly haired man with a slide walked in.

"Here to take some particulates, Hodgins?" The blonde male said as he too observed thd bones.

"Yes sirre Wendell." Hodgins took a few bones to examine.

"No weird type of conspiracy going through your head, Dr. Hodgins?" Brennan asked while observing the ulna.

"Ooh," Hodgins said. "Many of them are going through my head. How about you, Dr. B? No anthropology look into this?"

"Hmm." Brennan then widened her eyes.

"Something the matter, Dr. B?" Wendell asked.

"What do you see here, Mr. Bray?" She showed him the ulna.

He looked at it closer. "Oh my god." He gasped at the results.

Before saying anything else, another person came up to the platform. "What are you gasping about?" A feminine voice said from behind.

"Dr. Saroyan," Wendell answered. "The ulna, this specific bone, was removed from one of our victims as he was still alive."

"Oh god," Camille put her hand over her mouth. "He was?"

"Yes." Brennan answered.

"So what do you and the rest of the squint have, Bones?" A masculine voice said as he walked upwards into the platform.

"Well," Brennan showed Booth the ulna. "You see this bond here?"

"Uh the leg bone?" Booth guessed.

"Close but yes," Wendell said. "This bone was removed from our victim when he was still alive."

"So your telling me that person is missing a part of his leg bone?" Booth was somewhat disgusted.

"That would be our conclusion," said Brennan. "The rest of the other bones were removed after the victims were dead."

"And," Camille said. "I was just about to take some bone marrow to identify them."

"How long has this bone been out of the victim?" Booth asked Brennan.

"Based on what I know right now, I'd say approximately more than 24 hours but less than 36." Brennan said.

Hodgins came back with news. "I have some good news and some bad news."

"What's the good news bug boy?" Booth asked.

"The material used to cut the bone from it's victim was made from stainless steel." Hodgins said as he showed his findings on the monitor.

"Great," Booth said sarcastically. "You narrowed down the murder weapon to many types of knives."

"... that was actually the bad news," Hodgins said. "I'll keep looking for more particulates."

"You do that Dr. Hodgins." Camille said as she was finally done getting the bone marrow from all the victims.

"Great," Booth grunted. "The press is going to have a field day with this." He said as he walked out of the platform.

"Where are you going Booth?" Brennan asked.

"Well I'm going to Sweets." Booth replied.

"And why are going to him?" Camille too questioned.

"Imma see if he doesn't have any psychological mumbo jumbo in this." He walked out.

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea." Camille said looking in the direction of Wendell and Brennan.

**BACK IN THE FBI BUILDING**

"Has the Jeffersonian identified any of the bones from the crime scene, Booth?" A young curly haired man said sitting across from Booth in his office.

"So far," Booth said as he reviewed some of the notes. "They've only identified 53 of the victims, Sweets."

"Wow," Sweets was impressed. "They've identified that many? Were any of them related or have any records?"

"A few did," Booth once again rechecking his notes. "A few worked in the same place, others were already buried in cemeteries and some of them were actually convicted criminals."

"So our unsub just killed a few? He didn't care who or what these people were?" Sweets asked.

"It's starting to look like that." Booth then reached to his phone.

"What was that?" Sweets asked.

"A message from Angela," Booth said, now reaching to his computer monitor. "Says that Camille has identified the victim of the missing ulna."

"Really? Whose it from?" Sweets asked again.

"From...," Booth's words were faded. "From a retired FBI agent in Quantico."

"Name?" Sweets said.

"Gideon." Booth said.

"Wait? As in Jason Gideon?" Sweets gave Booth a certain look.

"Yeah," Booth now stunned at Sweets conclusion about the victim. "How'd you know?"

"Before I started to work here in D.C.," Sweets explained. "I took an internship with him at Quantico, Virginia."

"Seriously?" Booth said.

"Yeah," Sweets was concerned at the tone of Booth's voice. "Why?"

"Well," Booth got up from his office seat. "You and me are going there to talk to the other Agents in Quantico."

"Alright," Sweets said. "I'll go with you."

**FBI (B.A.U) IN QUANTICO, VIRGINIA. **

"Alright guys," A blonde beautiful woman said. "We got ourselves a case."

"Where at JJ?" A tall dark man said.

"To the meeting room." She pointed.

Several minutes passed and the whole crew waited for JJ.

"Alright what do you have for us?" Another feminine voice asked.

JJ went to her tablet and showed the images onto the projector. "We have a room full with blood."

"Full with blood?" A man with curly hair questioned.

"That's a very big step that our unsub took." An older man said.

"I agree with Rossi," the same dark toned man said. "This is a first huge step that our unsub would do."

"Well it gets worse," JJ changed the picture to the next. "The blood belongs to over 200 people."

"Oh god." The other female said.

"That is a lot of victims all at once." Another male voice spoke up.

"Indeed it is Hotch." The female brunette agreed.

"Has the techs identified any of the DNA?" Once again, the curly haired man asked.

"Not yet Reid." JJ answered.

"Where's the location at?" Ross asked.

"Washington D.C." JJ changed the panel once more.

"Washington D.C?" Reid thought out loud.

"What is it, Spencer?" The brunette asked.

"It's just," Reid compiled his thoughts into words. "Isn't there an FBI agency over there?"

"He's right JJ." The dark toned man said.

"You're both correct," another blonde woman came into the room. "Exceot they are overbooked with another murder."

"Wassup baby girl." The dark toned man said.

"Hey Morgan, " the other blonde chick said. "You didn't bring me my coffee this morning."

"Sorry," Morgan apologized. "Anyways Penelope, they're investigating another murder case?"

"It seems so," Penelope said. "It's a huge one from what I heard."

"How huge?" The brunette said.

"Pretty huge Emily," Penelope walked over to the tablet. "Apparently, they found human remains in an abandoned building."

"What's so huge about that?" Hotchner questioned the motives.

"The bones aren't actually from one remains." Penelope said trying to hold back her disgust.

"When you mean "_Aren't actually from one remains," _do you mean that some bones belong to other victims?" Reid asked, intrigued by the case.

"Precisely," Penelope added. "And get this, all the bones are from different victims."

"ALL 200 BONES?" Emily was shocked.

"Actually there's 210." Reid corrected Emily.

Morgan gave Reid a serious look. "Bro, I think we know what she meant."

"Anyways," JJ interrupted Morgan and Reid. "Yes, all 210 bones belong to 210 other victims."

"And nobody has drawn a connection to both cases?" Rossi asked.

"The DA didn't want to stir up a panicked crowd in the DC area," JJ said. "So they didn't intend to put the connection between the 2."

"That's pretty smart." Reid said.

"But over 200 victims," Emily was still shaken by the surprise. "Our unsub is gonna be ons hard bastard to profile."

"She's right," Rossi agreed. "Although, I believe it's save to say that our unsub had a lot of time in preparing this."

"That or," Reid stating his hypothesis. "Our one unsub could be multiple unsubs."

"Yeah we can't rule out a team yet." Morgan added to Reid's sentence.

"Alright," Hotch got up from his seat. "Get the jet ready and we'll be up in the air in a fe-" Hotch was then interrupted by other someone.

"Agent Hotchner?" The person said.

"Yes?" Hotch responded.

"You got 2 visitors here to see you." The person said.

"You got an appointment, Hotch?" Rossi asked Hotch.

"Scratch that," the person then corrected himself. "Here to see all of you."

"Umm who is it?" JJ asked.

"2 other agents from DC." The person then left.

"Agents from DC?" Reid reoeated the last words of the man.

**A/N: **How do you guys like it? This is my first attempt at a Criminal Minds and Bones crossover. Please leave a review and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: A Chance of Meet

"This here is Special Agent Seeley Booth," One of the agents introduced the BAU team to the Agents that came from Washington D.C. "And his associate, Dr. Lance Sweets."

"Hey." Booth then shook hands with Agent Hotchner.

"Hello," Hotch greeted and introduced the rest of his team. "This is Special Agent Derek Morgan, David Rossi and Emily Prentiss. This here is our communications liaison, J.J. and our own doctor, Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Hello." Both Sweets and Booth greeted the group.

"What brings you both down here in Quantico, Virginia, Agents?" The blonde liaison asked.

"We're just here to investigate if any of you have seen this man?" Booth then took out a picture of their ex-member, Jason Gideon.

"Gideon?" Spencer identified him.

"Yeah, him." Booth interrogated.

"We haven't seen him in over 3 or 4 years now." Morgan said.

"So none of you know where this man is?" Booth questioned the whole B.A.U.

"Well can you tell us what this is about?" Prentiss was a little worried.

"Well our associates from the Jeffersonian Institute have identified what seemed to be part of his umm ulna on our victims." Sweets eased in into the conversation.

"Yeah, his leg bone." Booth put it into smaller words.

"Wait," Rossi paused them for a second. "One of Gideon's body part, was mysteriously with the group of bones that you and your team found in that warehouse?"

"News travels very fast," Booth sat on the edge of a desk. "But yes."

"Oh my god." The women of the group were in shock.

"Is Gideon… dead?" Hotch asked.

"Well my associate, Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian says that the bone may have been pulled out of the 'victim' as he was still alive." Booth answered honestly.

"For someone to do that," Reid almost let a tear up. "Your unsub is extremely meticulous. He's in full control and wants to be in that way."

"He's right Booth," Sweets added. "This man must have had a lot of preparation and is now unfolding his 'masterful' plan."

"I'm going to go on a hunch and say that our case and your case might be connected in some way." Booth said, now standing up right.

"You mean Blood on the Walls case?" J.J. asked.

"Yup," Booth replied. "That one."

"We were thinking the same thing then." Hotch admitted his doubts as well.

"So you don't know where Gideon lives then?" Sweets repeated the earlier question.

"I might know." Reid spoke up.

"You know where Gideon lives kiddo?" Morgan asked his fellow member.

"Well, might like I said." Reid said.

"Well spit it out!" Booth tried to rush Reid.

"He could be living in his old lodge again." Reid suggested.

"I thought he had abandoned that place?" Rossi had a dumbfounded look.

"Well," Reid explained to the group. "Not exactly, every once in a while, he would visit it. My guess he could've visited the place before he was ambushed."

"Woah woah now," Booth paused the conversation. "Let's not just jump to conclusions now."

"Booth," Sweets calmed Booth down. "That's like one of the fewest explanations that could explain how Gideon was forced into this brutal 'play.'

"Well why don't we just go _prove _that theory out? Shall we?" Booth suggested.

"You should probably take Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid out with you, Agent Booth." Hotch said.

"Fine." Booth said as he walked with Sweets.

Agents Booth and Morgan and their associates, Dr. Reid and Sweets made it out of the B.A.U. building and headed out to their destination. Still in the building, the rest of the B.A.U team headed out to Washington to assist with the other case.

In the car, the 2 agents were in the front while their 2 associates are in the back. Booth was the driver while Derek was shotgun. As usual, Reid read book along the ride while Sweets just sat there in his seat doing nothing but think all the way through the ride. "Ok here we are." Booth slowed the car as he drove by Gideon's lodge like house. The car finally made it to a stop and all them started to get out.

"Seems a bit isolated don't you think?" Sweets said as he got out of the car.

"That's what I thought at first but," Reid explained to Sweets as he also got out of the car, closing his door behind him. "He liked the wilderness and birds."

"Stop the idle talk and let's just finish the case." Booth shut both Sweets and Reid.

"Geez," Derek said as he and Booth neared the front door. "Just be easy on the kiddos."

"Sorry," Booth apologized. "Just want this damn case to be over…" As Booth was about to open the door, the lock was off. "The door is unlocked." He and Derek readied their guns.

"I'll go through the back." Derek said lowly.

"Take Sweets with you." Booth requested the other Agent.

"What? Why?" Derek then looked back and saw that Sweets also had a gun. "Is he certified to have that gun?"

"Yes." Both Booth and Sweets said at the exact same time.

Sweets then took off to the back door with Morgan. "Why did he have to go with Morgan?" Reid questioned Booth.

"Well," Booth readied himself. "I'm an excellent shot."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Reid also carried a gun.

"You're the profiler," Booth commented back. "You ask me."

Both waited there until Morgan and Sweets were all set in the back of the house. Booth and Derek instantly kick the door opened at the exact same time, while both doctors behind them quickly covered their backs. "Clear!" Booth yelled from the living room.

"It's clear over here." Morgan replied, covering the kitchen with Sweets.

They all met up again, all of them putting their guns back into their holsters. "Got anything?" Booth asked Morgan.

"Nada." Morgan scratched his head.

"Guys," Booth and Morgan were both startled by Reid who had gone ahead into Gideon's room. "I think you might want to check over here."

"What's up?' Booth asked the doctor.

"Looks like there was a struggle here." Reid pointed at the bed, which had little amounts of bed.

"Sure looks like it." Morgan agreed with the conclusion.

"Look here." Sweets was scrolling through the cabinet in the bathroom.

"What did you find Sweets?" Boot walked into the bathroom.

"All painkillers, sleeping pills, and other medications are all empty." Sweets concluded upon his search.

"Why are they all gone?" Morgan and Reid soon joined in.

"Our unsub probably took him with them as he did with Gideon." Reid added.

"Question is why?" Booth then got his phone from his pocket and dialed.

"Back up?" Morgan asked Booth.

"Yeah."

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update, had almost no time to brainstorm but now I did. Next chapter will be updated in due time, rest assure. Stay tuned please and leave a review if you want.


End file.
